undertalerpfandomcom-20200213-history
UndertaleRP Wikia:Gasriel Dreemurr (gabriel-dos-santos-cooper)
"'' Howdy,how are you?" - ''Gasriel dreemurr Gasriel Dreemurr (gabriel-dos-santos-cooper ) is It is the first human in a timeline that should not exist. Biography Gasriel, also known as the first human to fall into the Underground, was adopted after being found by Asriel. Gasriel is kind and truly cares about his friends. After a long time of peace, something happened and Gasriel and Asriel made a plan. They wanted to free all monsters, with the help of Dr. Gaster. They knew, that to pass the barrier, you needed one human soul and one boss monster soul. Since Asriel was a boss monster, it would be perfect. But neither of them wanted to die for the other to absorb the soul, so Gaster created a machine, that was to fuse their bodies, minds and most importantly, their souls. The machine had three chambers, one on each side for the kids to be in and the chamber in the middle, where the fusion would be created. Due to a overseen damage in Asriel’s chamber, a small hole in one of the tubes, poisonous gas (which was needed for the machine to work) was able to get into his chamber. Asriel coldn’t breathe it in, chocking on it, and no one was able to stop the machine in time. Asriel’s body turned to dust and the machine fused Gasriel with it, creating a form made out of dust, that resembled Gasriel. His soul was also merged with splinters and dust of Asriel’s soul, turning Gasriel more into a half human half monster, their soul keeping its human specific color, but turning upside down like a monsters. Gasriel lost the determination that kept their soul together, but gained magic instead. The last pieces and dust of Asriel’s soul had found their way into Gasriel’s locket, instead of crumbling to dust. He resides in it now, being able to be felt and heard by their brother. Gasriel learned to use that magic, to flee from his timeline and go to other timelines, which takes a lot of power from him though. He tries to help the timelines, creating events that so should have never happened. Personality Positive Traits *.He is friendly with monsters and humans below LV 10. * He loves to talk, besides having a lot of patience with the mistakes of others. * It will protect all asriels he finds. Negative Traits *He is very manipulative, predicting future events,He can (and will) manipulating others to his advantage. *If someone offends his brother, He will attack the person immediately because no one speaks ill of his brother *it can be rude without realizing it, because the soul is weaker than normal due to the experiment, he has a chance to become temporarily unable to love In Battle At the start of the battle,He will try to spare the other, no matter the enemy, he will always try to save him.if it fails, he will start the fight by using various magic attacks, mainly fire and ice He can also teleported at a higher speed and more precisely than sans. Fire : fire attacks use the orange magic, he will attack many fireballs in quick succession. '''Ice : '''Ice attacks are slower but use blue magic, they took the form of stalactites which fall from the top of the box.He can also summon stalagmites from the floor,it is possible summon many of them in fast speed. he has special gaster blasters. these gaster blasters are made of ice and can teleport at the same pace as its owner. He also has a scythe that can attack both the soul and the physical body. Relationships Frisk He has a neutral relationship with them Chara He has a crush for charas, but still blame them for corrupting the timelines Asriel He loves all versions of Asriel, no matter how corrupt they become Trivia *He hates using specific dates, such as days or years, preferring to use “ time ” as a measure,example:“I do this for a long time”